


Anders Takes a Holiday

by Skasha



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: A Lot of overstimulation actually, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Anders kinda made a small miscalculation, Background Relationships, Dubious Consentacles, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Implied Past Anders/Karl, Minor Implied Past Anders/Nathaniel Howe, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, No really. A lot, Other, Overstimulation, Past Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Someone else: Tentacle stories can't be romantic. Me: Hold my drink., Sounding, Spirit Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, tentacle sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skasha/pseuds/Skasha
Summary: Anders buys a new spell book from The Black Emporium. A sex spell book.And decides to cast a spell that he's only able topartiallytranslate. He may have also blatantly ignored the warning labels.What's the worst that could happen?





	1. Always Read the Warning Lables

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s an over done trope, but I freaking love it when a character says something along the lines of “What’s the worst that could happen?”
> 
> It’s like they’re tempting fate
> 
> In Anders case, big wriggly squirmy fate

Anders licked his dry, cracked lips and stared up at the ceiling blinking as everything started to come back into focus. Mostly. The room was dark, a sliver of late afternoon light sneaking past the sheets he had hastily pinned over the windows, casting strange and dramatic shadows around the clinic. The shadows seemed to be moving? He was laying on the ground head aching where he'd knocked it against the floor, he reached for his mana and... nothing.

He frowned. Reached again. Nothing... well not quite. There was a small trickle of mana already repairing the knock to the head, very basic, a small background spell that he always left running that fixed minor aches and pains. But literally the rest of his pool of mana was all being drained, funneled away into...

Something warm wet and slick began to slowly wind its way around his ankle and up his bare leg. His eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered the book.

 

 

  
Earlier that day

 

 

Garrett had come by that morning saying he needed to go on another trip to Sundermount to help Merrill, something about a knife? Anders had declined. Garrett and the rest of the group would probably be gone for days, and Darktown hadn't had a breakout of any illnesses in two solid weeks. It was a perfect time to brush up on his spell work alone and undisturbed.

It had taken a long discussion to convince Justice to agree to taking time off. At least a day or two where they could unwind. He finally pointed out that he hadn't had any time to himself in the four years since coming to Kirkwall. The spirit had given the mental equivalent of a sigh and a guilty nod. So he'd gone to the Black Emporium to trade with Xenon the Antiquarian for a new book.

Xenon had cracked out a loud and dry sounding guffaw when Anders selected one of the dusty spell books from a back shelf filled with rare spells. A sex spell book, to be precise; _**“Exotic Spells for the Discerning Mage”.**_ He'd tried to kept his face bland while going over the finer details of their trade, though he could feel his cheeks heat, and finally agreed to trade a very rare and difficult to create potion for it.

“Oh Warden. One last thing.” Xenon had called out cheerfully in that cracked and dusty sounding voice of his. Anders paused in the doorway to the sewers to look back over his shoulder with a frown. “Make sure you pay attention to the warnings, some spells can be rather... unpredictable” he rattled out another almost painful sounding laugh at that for some reason. Anders tilted his head curiously and gave a final nod before hurrying out the door, retracing his steps through the twists and turns and back to his clinic.

He told his assistants that he would be busy for the next several days and locked the doors. As an after thought he'd tacked blankets over the windows high off the ground. A tricky feat that, but if there were any strange lights or smells from whatever the book offered it would be well worth the extra precaution.

Anders striped down to just his under shirt and sat at his rickety desk. He stared at the book.

He'd _meant_ to get something useful. Maybe spells not found in a chantry sanctioned library one finds in a circle, but useful. But as soon as he'd seen the title he couldn't think of leaving without it. It had been years since he'd last lain with anyone, even longer since he last kissed Karl, and while he kept exchanging heated glances with Garrett... Anders didn't really believe it would go anywhere. 

Yes, he did flirt relentlessly with Anders—and Justice as well strangely enough—but the man lived in Hightown; he could have anyone. Garrett’s glittering smile and midnight black hair came to mind yet again making Anders’ heart ache and Justice thrum with curiosity and something else that fluttered out of Anders reach before he could examine his friend’s reaction more closely. For a brief moment he wished… _he wished..._

Who was he kidding. 

No one in their right mind would _actually_ choose the possessed apostate living in the sewers.

He blinked rapidly, eyes stinging with what he firmly told himself were definitely not tears, both he and Justice aching with an unnamed emotion, and started to read.

Hours passed as he read and the noise from the slum slowly died down with the passing crowds. It was late afternoon and most of the residents that were already home were having whatever amounted to dinner. The clinic was in a semi-secluded corner, far from the main traffic and foot paths and dodgy stalls. This late in the afternoon it was almost silent.

He smiled wryly down at the book. It appeared to have all been a waste. Anders had found himself amused to discover that he already knew most of the spells in the first half of the book. 

Granted, a lot of how he'd learned those particular ones were from trial and error with Karl in dark corners of the library after hours. He'd really thought Xenon would have something that could present a challenge.

As much as he despised the circles, they were really the only place to find well-written books on real world practical magic, and it was literally the only thing he missed since leaving. For what felt like the millionth time he wished again that Karl was still there, this time if only to show him the book so he could see there had been other mages with minds just as filthy as theirs. 

He turned the page and a couple of words caught his eye. Anders’ eyebrows shot up. "Well, what have we here."

The next entry was written in Tevene. Anders was absolute crap at speaking Tevene, as Fenris had pointed out on several occasions over the years, but he could read it well enough. Mostly. Then in another handwriting below that someone had made a go of translating the spell who seemed to speak pidgin trade. And underneath that someone had translated it into Nevarran (which Anders didn't understand in the slightest, but he recognized the alphabet they used). And then two more languages below that. Whatever this spell was it seemed to be a popular one. 

After quite a bit of muddling between the first two entries he worked out that this spell would summon some type of artificial construct to sexually satisfy the caster and would only leave once the caster was sated or the book was closed.

...Which sounded a lot like the time Niall had tried to reprogram one of the robed sentinels from the dungeon for sex. It had been a good idea, at least up until the sentinel had malfunctioned in the middle of... _activities_ and started chasing Niall naked down the hall. 

It had taken three templars to subdue the sentinel and another two to help Niall back down from where he'd scrambled up on top of a bookcase in an attempt to get away from the attack. Anders had been the healer on duty that night so he'd gotten to hear the whole story, and Karl had damn near laughed himself hoarse the next day when Anders had told him.

But this spell looked a far cry better constructed than the slapped together project Niall had done. Anders pulled out a blank piece of parchment and started taking notes. Twenty minutes and two ink smudges later he had a fairly decent step-by-step written out for himself detailing how to cast the spell. 

Though he still couldn't quite figure out what the construct was supposed to look like exactly. One of the Tevene words that came up a lot was a word that he'd never seen before, and the attempted translator didn't seem to know the Trade equivalent, but the verbs that came after were all **delightfully** descriptive. 

Closest he could figure out was something about 'many arms,' Anders shrugged and reasoned he'd find out soon enough.

He scanned over the page one last time to see if he'd missed anything and noticed the warning hastily scrawled at the bottom.

_**“While the spell is safe enough for an adult mage it is entirely inadvisable for a warden to perform this spell without at least one non-warden present.”** _

He snorted out a laugh. Did they think wardens weren't capable enough? Or no, did they think all wardens blunt destructive instruments, and incapable of fine _detailed_ magic? “Pah.”

Justice had been doing his best to stay deeply buried to give what little privacy their situation allowed, but worry at the instructions' warning pulled him forward to whisper into his mind, _“Are you sure this is wise?”_

Anders smiled though he no longer had a face to direct the look to. “I'm sure it'll be fine, and even if something does go wrong I'm no longer one person; we're two.” He shrugged. “What's the worst that could happen?”

Justice gave a noncommittal noise and settled back.

Anders followed the steps and gestures, said the right words, applied the correct amount of mana- and then a massive force knocked him out of his chair and slammed his skull against the floor. 

Everything went black.

Anders gingerly sat up, vaguely aware that something wet was tangled around one of his legs. The candle from his desk was laying on the ground, the wick out and a small pool of wax that was already starting to harden just under it. His desk was turned over on its side, papers strewn everywhere, and his rickety old chair looked like it had been flung to the other side of the room. Justice grumbled something about the mess, but Anders was staring stupefied at the book.

The book in question was opened to the page he had been reading from, and it was laid out on the ground like it had been dropped.

It also had dozens upon dozens of writhing glistening wet tentacles slithering out from some kind of portal in the center binding of the book. Some gaining girth once outside the portal that should have been impossible and beyond what the book could accommodate in size for one tentacle, let alone the amount currently pouring out. 

They were all of varied thicknesses, some thin and delicate, others the width of Garrett’s- er, a man’s bicep, and the largest of them as thick as a person’s waist. And all of the long lilac-colored appendages twisted and swayed and glistened wetly as they slowly kept pouring more and more out of the opening. 

...Which just so happened to be where all his mana was being funneled and sustaining the spell. “What.” The tentacles all froze at the noise, and while he couldn't see any discernible eyes or ears, he had the distinct impression that he had just drawn attention to himself.

It was at that point that the tentacle slowly twining up and around his leg reached the bend where his leg met his groin. The tip of the tendril reached out and trailed down the length of his soft cock making it twitch with interest and drawing a gasp from the prone mage. And then all of the tentacles started moving at once.

Anders yelped as one limb, thick as a man's thigh, wrapped around his waist and lifted him right off the floor as easily as if he were a rag doll and felt his stomach lurch at the sudden movement. He reflexively grabbed onto the tentacle. Well, tried to. The flesh was entirely too slick to really grab onto. Another started wrapping itself around one leg, while yet another twined around the other leg. Somewhere in the process his shirt, his last article of clothing, was striped away and fluttered gently to the floor.

All of this should have been extremely alarming. Except. Except they were petting him? Limbs of varying thickness were twining themselves around his arms and legs; firmly but not uncomfortable, likely due to the excessive amounts of slick. And all of them moving with slow sensuous movements, limbs warm to the touch. All of them covered in some kind of sweet, almost floral-smelling slick. 

The tentacles were all doing exactly what the book said they would do. He just hadn't realized that they would be tentacles. A moist tentacle trailed wetly over his lips, petting him with a seemingly questioning air before the slick appendage slid lower, trailing down almost idly. It trailed further down, slowly—sweet Maker so _slowly_ —his breath hitched at the warm wet feel of it joining the first tentacle and circling his cock. The two tentacles twining up and down his length and coaxing it to full hardness.

Justice edged close to the surface again as smaller tentacles started trailing over exposed skin, petting Anders, and drawing a pleased gasp from the mage as the limbs circling his cock tightened deliciously for just a moment before loosening back to a gentle teasing glide. Another tentacle nestled itself in between his ass cheeks and began rubbing rhythmically over his entrance, spreading the strange slick with every pass, but not quite pressing inside. _“Are you... are you sure this is... Do you require my aid, Anders?”_

He let out a small breathless laugh, “It's alright, Justice. I'm fi-” the last syllable came out as a squeak. Anders' eyes went wide as the tapered tip of the tentacle at his entrance suddenly pressed inside, curling and twisting wetly. He swallowed hard, and his eyes fluttered shut. He tried again, “I-I'm ffine. Are,” the tentacle wriggled in another inch and began a very gentle thrusting twisting motion, each thrust going just a little deeper and spreading more of the slick all the limbs were coated in. Each squirming thrust stretching him just a little wider, with just a small hint of pain before the background healing spell would ease the way for more. Every thrust came with a delicious maddening burn that teased at pain but never quite stepped into too much. “Oh sweet **Maker!** Are y-you okay, Justice?” Two smaller appendages spread his cheeks wide, and yet another played at his rim, not pushing in, not yet anyway.

Justice seemed to weigh his answer for a moment. There was a small tinkling sound as one of the delicate potion vials was jostled and fell off a shelf. A seemingly contrite tentacle paused long enough to sweep the broken shards back away from the center of the room and their activities. All the while more and more tentacles were still pushing their way through the portal and filling up every available surface of the clinic. _“The desire demons in the fade would sometimes take forms similar to this for their... activities, but I sense no demonic aura.”_

His voice had a tense quality to it that pulled Anders back from the moment enough to keep pressing. “Yes, but are you okay? Do you need me to stop?” He wasn't sure how he would untangle himself at this point. Two larger tentacles had wrapped his arms together firmly stretching them out in front of him while others had curled his legs up as though he were kneeling and spread them wide to give access to the tentacle still thrusting away inside him. And all of it leaving him feeling deliciously vulnerable and exposed, dangling mid air and a few feet off the ground. But he wasn't the only one in his skin. And he would figure out how to extract himself if Justice wasn't okay. He felt a guilty twinge, really they should have discussed this more thoroughly, what if-?

Justice cut him off with a deep sigh and the mental equivalent of rolling his eyes. _“Peace, Anders. I am not frightened.”_

Anders' shoulders relaxed a fraction and the limbs holding his arms out in front of him tightened slightly to keep his arms taunt. Anders tried to pull back the small fraction he'd given up but didn't budge.

He was suddenly acutely aware that he had given his assistants a few days off. That Garrett was gone for the next few days, for an unspecified amount of time. That even when he was in Kirkwall it wasn't as though they saw each other everyday necessarily. Anders suddenly realized he damn well wasn't going anywhere until the tentacles saw fit, and the realization that he was essentially without his magic and couldn't fight his way free, that he hadn't thought to tell anyone to check up on him—for that matter no one knew what was going on—made fear and arousal curl strangely in the pit of his stomach suddenly.

Justice gave a snort that was somewhere between annoyance and amusement. _"You're safe with me, Anders. I am quite stronger than you."_ To prove his point the spirit took control of Anders' arms for a moment, bright crystal blue cracks of light splintering down to his fingertips and pulled their arms apart for just a moment to the obvious bafflement of the creature. _"I would not be so calm right now if I didn't think it possible to drag you back to safety if need be."_ Justice released Anders' arms, and the tentacles wrapped the arms back up again, throwing an extra loop around them almost sulkily and gripping just shy of too tight.

Anders felt a sheepish wave of embarrassment wash over him for just a moment, opened his mouth to try and comment, and immediately had two slender appendages find their way into his mouth and cutting off speech; one twining with his tongue while the other pressed deeper, seemingly intent on rubbing every available surface and tickling the roof of his mouth making him shudder with want. "Mph!" He threw a wave of curiosity at his friend instead.

 _"If you haven't noticed this construct seems to base its actions off of your fantasies."_ Pause, _"I should know as I have been privy to your mind and thoughts for years now."_

Oh.

 _"I know I press hard sometimes,"_ Justice continued, _"but you made a valid point. We will both be able to work harder if you have some time now and then to 'unwind' as you put it. So relax. You probably need this just as much as-"_ Justice cut himself off suddenly and Anders felt the wall between their minds slam back into place. That had been happening more and more frequently of late.

Anders narrowed his eyes and firmly tongued the tentacles back out of his mouth. "Just as much as what?" The tentacles that had slowed in their movements when Justice had pried their arms apart were starting to pick up speed again.

There was a small fluttering emotion making Justice's voice waver slightly, _"I- it's nothing. Just enjoy yourself, I'll wait till you're finish-"_ the second smaller tentacle that had been tracing Anders' entrance slowly began to push inside, winding its way around the larger tentacle that had begun to gently thrust again. This time though one of the curls from the smaller tentacle was positioned perfectly so that every slow firm thrust pressed it against his prostate.

There was a hot and sharp curl of desire and _want_ that curled through Anders' belly suddenly and echoed. It took him a moment to realize that only _one_ of the pangs was his and the other belonged to- "Justice..."

The fade spirit shuddered in his mind and wavered back and forth in an anxious shift. _"I-I did not mean to to-"_ a smaller tentacle slapped one of Anders's nipples suddenly in a sharp sting that seemed to zig all the way down to his cock before smoothing out into prickling warmth and successfully scattering both Anders’ and Justice's thoughts for a moment. His nipples always had been rather sensitive. A second smaller tentacle pressed against the other nipple and swirled wetly against it again and again. The tentacles slowly thrusting into Anders added a little more wiggle, rubbing a little more firmly, and always against his sweet spot.

Justice let out a whimper and all the hairs on the back of Anders' neck stood on end, he felt electrified and almost giddy. It felt as though the flush that had already swept his face and chest deepened and his heart began to beat a little faster as several pieces of information clicked into place.

Anders licked his lips and tasted the oddly sweet tang from the slick still there, he took a deep shuddering breath, "Justice, you're...? I didn't know," another thrust, this time just a little harder, and turning his thoughts to mush for several heart beats. This was important though, "I didn't know you were interested. Is that-" the tentacle in his ass started to build up a little more speed, he could feel his orgasm barreling forward. "Is that why you keep calling Garrett a distraction?"

He could feel the spirit writhing in his mind and body, his friend completely unused to this much pleasure and all at once. _"I thought if you knew..."_ he moaned and Anders felt his toes curl, _"I thought, but you... you are in love with him?"_

Anders' smile was soft in the semi darkness, "Love comes in many shapes and flavors, it doesn't have to be just two people. I've noticed how you look at him sometimes. I just didn't realize you thought of me like that too. Unless you don't want-"

 _"I want… He seems to genuinely care about our work, about you, and I. If…”_ sadness with just a touch of wistfulness curled out of Justice for a moment before he continued, his voice softer than it had been before, _“I don't think it's possible, but if he **would** have me, I want him too. But right now…”_ another mind blowing and firm thrust that seemed to make sparks fly shuddered down their shared spine as they hung at the precipice. Justice’s voice was suddenly firm again and made Anders’s breath catch at the sudden change, _“Right now I just want **you.** "_

And then as if that word was a trigger Anders and Justice both were crying out, sparks going off behind their eyelids as they came and came and came. The pleasure washing over both of them so suddenly and so thorough that for a moment words stopped existing and they hung in a liquid golden moment that seemed to stretch into forever.

The tentacles that held Anders tight slowed in their movements, and the limbs in his ass withdrew slow and gently. They were still stroking him, everywhere. Soft wet touches too strange to be anything other than what they were, massaging away the aches he hadn't even realized were there.

Anders’ lips curled into a satisfied and blissful smile before freezing when he noticed how dark the room had become. Ink black without a single trace of light. He tried to swallow the sudden knot of terror he felt in his throat.

Sometime during their activities the sun had finally set. The clinic was never this dark. Partially because the windows let in muted sunlight during the day and then at night the stars and excess light of High Town. But even with that at night he always **always** had a candle lit. Warden nightmares were intense and vivid and rare. But those weren't the only nightmares he had. Or even the majority.

Justice was still twining through Anders limbs, happiness bubbling. His host's old fear suddenly registered and pulled him up close to the surface. Anders took a deep shuddering breath as Justice lit up his arms again, casting blue light on the room. Washing away the memories of chains and magebane and the jeering voices of templars with easy prey alone in the dark.

The tentacles seemed to have finally found their limit for filling the room. 

That limit being every last square inch of the clinic. 

The walls, the cots, the ceiling. They even covered the windows at this point making Anders' earlier efforts to cover them a moot point. Justice sounded out of breath despite the fact that they only had one set of lungs between them, _“Perhaps if I stay close to the surface until a candle can be lit?”_

Anders felt himself smile ruefully for a moment and said shakily, “That would be appreciated, yes.”

The tentacles were starting to lower him back down when one of the limbs brushed up against his cock and drawing a moan from the mage. His cock had started to go down but the slight friction made it twitch. And being a warden meant that he could just keep going and going for hours. Come to think of it, he'd never actually figured out just how long he _could_ keep going. Something had always interrupted him and Nathaniel before or he'd just ran out of time when he'd tried to find his limits on his own back in Amaranthine. And then when he'd come to Kirkwall to find Karl... Well. He'd had other things occupying his thoughts of late.

A shudder went through all of the tentacles and suddenly they were lifting him again back into another position. Slick limbs wound their way round his legs and arms again and went right back to petting. Anders gasped when a tentacle tip thinner than the tip of a quill began to play with the slit of his cock, “I guess they aren't done with us?” other larger ones went back to holding the cheeks of his ass open as another tentacle began circling and teasing his fucked open hole.

Justice groaned into his mind, _“Truth be told, I am fine with that. There is much to catch up on.”_

Anders’ breath caught, and he groaned at the feel of the spirit surging through him suddenly—deliberately—just as the tentacle playing with his rim surged back into his ass. Blue light ebbed and flashed as Justice lit up different body parts keeping the room lit while murmuring praise into Anders' mind. Anders felt a thrill shoot through him when Justice surged closer still to the surface just in time for a particularly hard thrust pulling a shout from the spirit.

They started taking turns after that, each pushing the other closer to the surface, to where they could fully feel what the tentacles were doing.

The tiny tentacle that had been playing at Anders' slit slowly started to press inside his cock just as the thicker limb in his ass started to thrust just a little harder, but still maddeningly slow. He gasped and moaned at the strange new feeling of the small wriggling tentacle as it slid deeper and deeper into his cock. A completely foreign feeling, but not uncomfortable. He'd read about people using special thin metal rods in some especially steamy books from Antiva, but he'd never really thought to _try_...

Anders' head rolled back on a moan, too blissed out of his mind with the strange sensations surrounding and penetrating through him to keep pressing Justice forward. Justice took full advantage of that keeping only his hands lit—even in the throws of passion still so careful—started swirling harder and faster through all of the mage's limbs and mind, _“Beautiful, you come apart for me so beautifully,”_ the spirit rasped into his mind.

Anders whimpered and shuddered again, he would have arched into the steady thrusts, but he couldn't move. All he could do was was hang in the slippery constantly shifting grip wrapped all over and take whatever the tentacles gave. At whatever pace the tentacles gave. And it seemed the they were intent on taking him as slow and sweet as honey.

A tentacle traced the shape of his lips before gently pressing inside when his mouth opened on another moan. He tangled his tongue with it, not quite a kiss, but it still felt so very close to one.

Justice moaned at the muted sensations he felt through Anders mind when the tiny tentacle in the mage’s cock wriggled down a bit farther only to gently slowly pull almost all the way out before sliding deep again. Anders lips quirked up into as much of a smirk as he was capable of with his mouth full. Using the last of his scattered thoughts he shoved Justice fully forward on a particularly hard thrust from the tentacles filling his ass. Justice’s surprised gasp turned into a surprised sounding shout as the spirit suddenly came. 

Pleasure rippled down Justice’s spine as sharp and sweet as any lyrium song, the fainter echoes reaching Anders from where he was hidden away inside twining around the spirit. Not as well as Justice was able to do, but he’d always been a quick study, Anders thought to himself a touch smugly. The spirit took a gasping breath, _“I, that was-”_

“Good?” Anders said pushing forward again.

Justice twined himself more gently through the mage’s limbs this time with a soft chuckle that rippled through Anders’ bones, and murmured into his mind, _“That was **more** than good.”_

The tentacles again started to set Anders down on his feet, and again one of the tendrils brushed up against his still sensitive cock making it twitch. Again. Just as before a shudder went through all of the limbs and suddenly Anders found himself being picked up again, feet barely reaching the floor for a breath of a moment before finding himself hanging in the air supported by dozens of tentacles, this time spread eagle. And just as before, all of them rubbing, stroking over every inch of him. Slowly, always so slowly. 

The surprise had him tensing up again in confusion. A few of the tentacles began to firmly rub his back and neck, gently working out kinks in his muscles that he had long ago stopped paying attention to. Which was nice, very nice, but after two thorough and mind numbing orgasms (hard cock or no) and having spent the last 24 hours awake (again) a nap was starting to sound very appealing. 

A tentacle slowly wrapped around his balls and started to gently knead pulling a startled moan from him. ...On the other hand, what was the harm in staying in those sweet smelling limbs a while longer? 

Justice hesitated, wavering in Anders’ mind, _“Perhaps we should untangle ourselves. You are tired, and I have not felt this before but... I think… I think I am starting to grow tired as well?”_

“Are you sure we can’t go a _little_ longer?” Anders panted out breathily. There was a faint nagging worry in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

 _“I am not sure that’s wise…”_ a tentacle started the slow slick slid up and down their cock again pulling another moan from Anders lips and making Justice shudder with want at the sound of his host’s pleasure, and knowing he had helped cause some of those sounds, that he could hear more of those sounds, made the pleasure running through the spirit burn brighter. So many years of wanting Anders in **every** way and suddenly having it offered to him... Justice wasn’t ready to let that go. Not yet. _“A little longer. I, yes, just a little longer.”_

Another orgasm became two, and then three, and then somewhere after that both Anders and Justice started to lose count. Hour after hour past, and because Anders was a warden his cock just didn’t stay down, and the tentacles didn’t. Stop. Somewhere in there Anders began to realize the mistake. Somewhere in there he started to notice that Justice really **was** getting tired.

Exhausted actually. 

Justice no longer had the means to free them both. He barely had the strength left to keep Anders’ hands glowing. They were in trouble.


	2. A Knight in Not-so-Shining Armor Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett is back in town from the Wounded Coast and decides to drop in for a visit with his favorite mage and spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, this time from Garrett's point of view

Garrett went down the steps into the tunnel to Darktown, replaying the events of the day before still fuming. The mess with doing all that the Keeper asked. Watching Merrill become more and more overcome by grief after finding several of her clansmen one after the other (people she’d been _friends_ with) dead in that Maker forsaken cave. And **then.** After all of that. After doing as the Keeper bargained. After killing the varterral the way the Keeper had asked them to, having the Keeper give the knife to him _instead_ of Merrill. Having to watch **that** moment of hurt on Merrill’s face when the Keeper did that, that little _subtle_ snub. He had been furious. Still was. 

Which was to say nothing of how Isabela had reacted seeing her lover treated that way, by the Keeper of all people, after everything. 

Varric being Varric had spent that night at their camp trying to spin wild tales to take Merrill’s mind off of things. Garrett had tried playing his lute, and Isabela had hesitantly tried telling a few jokes.

It hadn’t worked. Merrill went back to her tent well before anyone else had finished eating. When she started to cry again Isabela’s demon-may-come facade crumbled, and she abandoned her bowl of stew in favor of her girlfriend and their tent. Neither of the women came out until the next morning. 

Garrett was already reaching for the handle to the clinic door when he suddenly realized he had gone all the way to Anders’ clinic automatically. He had dropped off his supplies at the manor and immediately headed straight for the secret entrance that let out in Darktown just a few steps from Anders’ clinic without conscious thought. He had been coming by so often that that was just his automatic response. Finish a job? Go trip after Anders and try to help out in the clinic. Go make eyes at the pretty healer. Go ask Justice about what it's like in the Fade. And flirt. Badly actually. 

Usually he knew _how_ to flirt, not that he slept around a lot exactly, but he’d never really had a problem with it back in Lothering. Come to think of it, it had never really meant much before either. But Anders would smile at him, eyes crinkling with laughter, or Justice would spring forward during a fight flashing blue _fire_ and determined to set wrongs right. His heart would beat double time any time he saw _either_ of them, and then the most _inane **things**_ would come pouring out of Garrett’s mouth. He felt his cheeks and ears heat. He slumped forward, his head thunked against the wooden door.

“ _ **Andraste’s tits!**_ Is someone out there?!” Anders’ hoarse voice shouted out from somewhere inside the clinic.

Garrett’s head jerked up at that. “Anders?” 

“ _Garrett?!?_ I need, **Oh Sweet Maker!** I need, _hng._ Help?!” The last word came out a little high pitched and breathy.

Heart beating in his throat at that, Garrett tried to yank the door open only to find it locked. There was an odd squelching noise behind the door, and Anders whimpered. Garrett panicked at the sound and picked the lock in record time while the healer’s voice behind the door babbled something. Knives. Why hadn't he brought his knives?! He flung open the door to find the way in covered by... actually he wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at exactly. Fleshy wet purple ...tube-like ... _things_ crisscrossed over the entrance behind the door and had a rather pleasant almost floral smell to them. 

He reached up to push some of the things out of the way, the sweet smelling wetness soaking his gloves and making them glint. One of the “things” promptly wrapped around his wrist and yanked him into the clinic. Something closed the door after him, and he heard the lock click quietly back into place.

Anders was… Anders was dangling in the center of the dimly lit room from _tentacles_. **Naked.** The fleshy tube things were _tentacles_ and they all seemed to be coming from somewhere in the back of the clinic. Anders was positioned so his back stayed arched, tentacles held him steady and **still.** His legs were curled up and spread wide by slick constantly moving limbs. His arms were held together, tentacles wound all the way up to his shoulders, and fingertips faintly lit up with Justice’s spirit fire. And between his legs a pair of tentacles were fucking into his ass, each steady slow thrust pulling a small cry from Anders’ throat. Smaller tentacles were stroking up and down his cock, his chest, his belly. All of the tentacles were moving slow but firmly. The flush across his cheeks turned several shades darker when Garrett was pulled into the room. 

He stood wide eyed and stupefied as he suddenly realized his mouth was hanging open. He swallowed and tried to say something—anything—and a squeak came out instead. He briefly wondered if maybe he was in the Fade, but no, his sex dreams weren’t usually this creative. Not that he remembered anyway.

“Normally I’d have this under control but, ah, I might have made a small mista-” two finger thin tentacles slapped against Anders’ nipples suddenly pulling another whimper like the one Garrett had heard earlier, “ _Fffuck._ There’s a book over there, can you c-close it?” The tentacles fucking into him started to speed up.

“I… you. What?” Garrett’s eyes raked down while his mind busily set about trying to tie itself into a knot. 

Anders took a shuddering breath, and then almost calmly, as though he wasn't currently getting fucked by a pair of tentacles said, “I bought a spell book from The Black Emporium.” He gasped and paused for a moment, “I made a small mistake with one of the spells.”

It took a moment but the words finally registered, “ _Mistake?!_ This-?! What in the void were you trying to do?” Garrett said incredulously, he was no mage but he did know a _little_ about magic just from listening to the lessons his father had given Bethany growing up. Garrett knew he should be moving. He should **definitely** be moving, but the rhythmic motions of the tentacles relentlessly fucking Anders had him rooted to the spot, and filled the room with slippery sounds. 

He _also_ had a guilty little part in the back of his mind that was greedily filing the moment away for future wank material. The limbs were starting to pick up speed, and Anders would periodically shudder on a particularly hard thrust here or there. Thoughts scrambled, he swallowed hard again and tried to tell his feet to move.

If possible Anders seemed to blush even harder, and muttered something.

“What?”

“I cast a sex spell, but it won’t deactivate till I’ve been sated. Or someone closes the book breaking the connection.”

“I… that sounds.” Garrett needed to think of anything that wasn’t a come on or a bad sex joke, but all of his blood was pooling hot and heavy between his legs, cock straining his leather pants and leaving very little for higher thought processes. He hoped Anders wouldn’t look down. “That’s, how is that bad exactly?”

“Warden stamina.”

If possible Garrett’s eyes went even wider. He hadn’t realized that wasn’t just an old wives’ tale. Oh he had definitely thought about it. In detail. Many nights. And some mornings. “...I…”

“Garrett.”

“Yes?” His voice came out slightly strangled sounding, his eyes trailed down again to the tentacles fucking Anders. Garrett swallowed hard. He was distantly aware of the nearly hysterical thought that, yes actually, the carpets _did_ match the drapes. He’d been hoping to find that out for himself for years now, but this wasn’t exactly how he had always imagined it going. He opened his mouth but no words were forthcoming as he tried unsuccessfully to peel his eyes away. Had Anders had asked him to do something?

“Book?”

Garrett finally managed to snap out of it, “Right!” and rushed over to the back of the clinic peeling his sodden gloves off as he went. He reached for the book-

-“Wait! **Wait!** Don’t touch that bare-handed!” Anders shouted.

Garrett turned, “What?” but it was too late. His bare hand brushed one of the limbs near the book. All of the tentacles in the room paused for a brief moment shuddering, and then suddenly one of the larger tentacles wrapped around his waist and lifted him straight up into the air pulling an “Omph!” from him at the sudden movement.

Smaller tentacles nimbly went over buttons and laces while still others wormed their way under his clothes, and all of them working together to peel individual pieces off of him bit by bit. Garrett had a brief tug of war for his pants. Pointless, but he damn well hadn't been expecting to put his bits on display. He was stripped naked in record time, held easily by tentacles in the center of the room in front of Anders, and for all his struggling didn’t gain an inch. And then one of the tentacles trailed lightly over his nipples, feeling almost like a tongue lapping at him if he didn't watch the strange purple flesh. Slippery soft and slick with that almost floral scent, making him go loose limbed and weak-kneed. He gasped and lost his grip on the last bit of clothing.

He heard Anders moan near him and the sound went straight to his cock, making it jerk before he suddenly realized that he was hanging naked in front of him, each of them completely on display for the other. Small tendrils had started to trail gently over Garrett’s skin, none of them had gone for his cock or ass yet, but he was willing to wager that it was only a matter of time. His stomach fluttered and curled with nerves, and he couldn’t quite tell if it was apprehension or desire.

All at once he felt a crushing guilt, Anders had trusted him to save him from this mess, Anders had called out for help after being trapped for who knows how long, and what did he do? He got tangled up instead of helping because he was too busy thinking with his dick. The tentacles holding Garrett paused, seemingly sensing his mood and switched from sensuous petting to something more soothing. His eyes pricked with heat, and he felt a swell of anger at himself. Garrett couldn’t bring himself to look Anders in the eyes when he said, “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

Anders’ eyes bugged out at him before barking out a short laugh that cut off at the end and turned into a quiet moan and said slightly shakily, “H-how exactly is this _your_ fault?”

Garrett looked back up with a frown, “You asked for help, and I...”

“ _I’m_ the one who cast the spell. I…” he paused, his eyes turned distant as his attention focused inward, the next part said to the spirit within, “no, Justice, this is my fault, I should have listened to you and stopped after the second go.” 

Garrett shook his head, “No, it’s my fault. I should have attacked right away. If I hadn’t been struck dumb with want the moment I saw you hanging mid air like a waking sex dream-”

“-You’d have been dragged up here into a nest of tentacles when you first got here right away instead.” Anders said breathily. His head fell back weakly as the tentacles in his ass started pumping even faster, harder, shaking his frame with the force of it, and filling the room with maddening wet sounds that made Garrett _ache_. 

Garrett felt a sudden spike of renewed desire shoot through him again at the sight. Cock hard, almost purple at the tip, smaller finger sized tentacles slipping up and down Anders’ cock so slowly compared to the fast pace of the ones behind him. And others stroking, _caressing_ everywhere else. Anders muscles started to tense and shake, oh Maker _oh Maker,_ Anders was going to cum. Anders was going to cum and Garrett knew he _should_ close his eyes or look away—give some kind of measure of privacy—but he just couldn't make himself look away.

Anders arched his back even more, or tried to, both Anders and Justice crying out in a dual voice, and light rippled in a wave over his body. His spend shot out almost hitting Garrett's leg. He wondered how bad it was that he was a little disappointed that it hadn't hit him. Absentmindedly he thought about palming his cock. Being able to see but not touch was a special kind of torture. The tentacle’s holding Garrett started to ease back into teasing and rubbing. One in particular started to trail down his stomach. 

Anders slumped in the tentacles grip gasping for breath and groaned out, “Remind me to kick myself later for becoming a warden.”

Justice pushed sluggishly forward with a frown and said with a tired sounding voice, _“That doesn't sound physically possible. You are quite flexible but I do not think you can do that?”_

A fond smile pulled at Garrett’s lips despite everything, “That's just an expression, lo- Justice.”

Justice blinked at him for a moment before flushing, _“Ah. My apologies.”_ and faded back out again. Then it was just Anders once more, fingertips barely keeping the room lit.

The tentacles started to lower Anders to the ground, withdrawing and unraveling from limbs when one of them trailed against his still hard cock making it twitch. Garrett swallowed hard and felt his own cock twitching at the sight. Anders groaned weakly as all of the tentacles in the room paused shuddering, and then he was being lifted right back up into position, tentacles swaying and petting. 

“How long has this been going on?”

Anders shrugged tiredly, “Dunno. What day is it?”

“Tuesday.”

Anders’ eyes flickered blue for a moment, he snorted. “Since yesterday then.”

The tentacle slowly trailing down Garrett’s stomach finally reached his cock and slid down the length, he let out an embarrassingly loud moan having forgotten that the tentacles were holding him as well and suddenly remembered that Anders was watching him too. For that matter the flickering blue in Anders’ eyes reminded him that _both_ of them were watching him. A bolt of desire raced down Garrett’s spine and straight to his cock making it jerk.

This was it. This was how Garrett would die. Death by mortification and a cock hard enough to hammer nails. He bit his lip and tried to hold back any other noises as he cast his eyes around the tentacle covered room trying to look at anything that wasn’t his audience. One of the tentacles slipped between his ass cheeks to lazily rub maddening slick circles around his entrance.

Anders’ lips crooked up in a dazed smile, “Other than the small mistake, I can do some damn good handy work with spells.”

Garrett laughed despite himself, “This certainly is a _creative_ way to hang around the clinic.”

Anders looked like he was about to say something and then one of the tentacles behind him delved between his thighs again and his breathing went choppy. Garrett was having a little trouble paying attention considering he had a tentacle coiling tight and slick around his own cock, but he was pretty sure that the one behind Anders had just slid _inside him_. Again. He bit his lip when he heard the tattletale slick noises starting up again, slower this time but unmistakable. Garrett took a deep steadying breath trying to hold back the moan at the thought of seeing Anders getting fucked by the tentacles again. The tentacle around his own cock gave a firm pull all the way to the tip before loosening as it slid back down. How in the void was Anders able to concentrate long enough to form words right now?

Anders swallowed hard before continuing expression turned serious again, “I am truly sorry that you got tangled up. I don’t have the ability to turn this off. I would have gone to sleep hours ago if I could, I… Are you…?” He bit his lip before hesitantly saying, “Are you going to be alright with this?”

Garrett shuddered. “Alright with,” he gasped as the tentacle on his cock squeezed again before going back to a slow steady glide. “Am I alright with us both being caught up in a spell?” The tentacle at his entrance started to swirl more insistently at the ring of muscles. 

“I can’t turn it off. It’s going to… it’s already, are you okay with what it’s going to _do_ to you?” Garrett met Anders eye and felt a flush of warmth at his concern. Garrett was quiet for a long moment trying to organize his thoughts, to try and put that warmth into words without his usual jokes. But it was unfortunately also long enough that Anders apparently took his silence the wrong way, his face crumbled and he started babbling, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I-”

Garrett shook his head, “Anders, this isn’t how I was expecting to— _Maker’s Breath!_ —sp-pend my day, but if I had to be invited to a surprise sex spell orgy, I’m glad it was with you and Justice.” Another tentacle joined the one already around his cock, flicked against his frenulum, and felt for all the world like a tongue swirling and teasing at the slit of his cock. Fluttering touches that sent a pulse of heat through him making his breath hitch. “M-more than glad actually.” he groaned out shuddering.

Anders let out a surprised laugh, but he seemed to relax a bit and smiled ruefully at him, “Careful, Garrett. If-” his breathing went shallow for a few heartbeats before he continued, “-if you keep pretending to flirt with me like that I might take you at your word at some point.”

Garrett opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, “Pretend?”

It was Anders’ turn to look confused, “I’m possessed.” he said as though that should be the end of any argument. When Garrett said nothing, just continued to stare at him, Anders went on, “All of my f-free time and coin gets funneled into this clinic. That and— _hng_ —that and helping the underground.” When Garrett again didn’t answer right away he added quietly, “You deserve so much more than anything I could ever... I can’t offer you a normal life.”

Garrett felt like he had been punched in the gut. He said in a small voice, “I don’t want _normal_. I want you. Both of you.”

Anders’ eyes went wide and flickered blue for a moment. This time when his face flushed it had nothing to do with the tentacles. “Oh.”

Garrett couldn’t take his eyes off of him, Anders licked his lips. Garrett’s eyes dipped down memorizing the sight and wished he was free so he could- Suddenly the tentacles were moving him forward and pressing his chest against Anders’ “-What?!” Garrett froze at the look of surprise on Anders’ face mirroring his own, “Um. Hi?” The tentacles around his cock went back to their slick sliding motions and occasionally bumped into the tentacles doing the same to Anders. The heads of their cocks briefly brushed against each other just as the tentacle at Garrett’s entrance started pressing even more firmly at the ring of muscles there, almost dipping inside, and making him gasp.

Anders blinked wide eyed at the sudden closeness, their lips were only a breath apart and each firm rhythmic thrust from the tentacles pushed Anders into Garrett’s chest. “The t-tentacles can tell what our desires are if they’re touching skin.” he panted heavily for a few moments eyes still locked on him. “W-what… ah, what were you thinking about just now?”

Garrett was breathing heavily, each breath bringing in the sent of the slick, but now also the smell of Anders. Elfroot and musk and something almost electric that always hung around anytime Justice came out. He swallowed hard, his eyes slid down again to his lips. Anders licked his lips a second time, and Garrett groaned at the sight. 

Before he quite realized what he was doing he closed the distance between their lips just as the tentacle at Garrett’s entrance finally _slowly_ breached the ring of muscles and pressed inside curling and twisting as it went.

Anders went stiff for half a moment as Garrett’s tongue traced the seam of his lips, before tentatively flicking his own out to meet him. Garrett groaned again and pressed closer, slanting his mouth so he could kiss deeper. Anders moaned and melted into the kiss, the noise drew Garrett back from the impulsive act and he broke off the kiss gasping. Partially because of the tentacle working its way slowly inside him started to pick up speed and strength. “I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t think. I-I just, I’ve wanted to do that for so long and I, I-”

Anders stared back at him, his eyes flickered between amber and brilliant blue light, pupils blown wide, gasping like he’d been running. And then Anders surged forward to catch his lips with his own, kissing him back almost desperately as though his life depended on it. The tentacles sped up to match the pace and suddenly both Anders and Garrett broke apart gasping and each of them rocking into the other at the pace the tentacles set. Garrett couldn’t pull his eyes away for anything in the world, he pressed his forehead against Anders’, eyes still locked on each other. 

Everything narrowed down to those eyes, he gasped again on a particularly hard thrust just as Justice came forward on a moan. The tentacles loosened their grip on the two cocks before moving them so that both of their cocks were pressed together. Garrett whimpered. The tentacles went back to stroking, this time around both of them. His head spun at the feel of their cocks together, the slight friction a dizzying counterpoint to the slick surrounding them. _“Is t-this acceptable? Did...”_ Justice gasped, _“did you really mean you want both of us?”_

Garrett nodded his head, white hot pleasure curled at the base of his spine.

 _“May I-”_ Justice’s breath hitched on a particularly hard thrust, _“M-may I kiss you?”_

Garrett nodded his head almost frantically, “Please,” straining against the tentacles’ hold. They were pressed skin-to-skin and it still wasn’t enough. Justice pressed their lips together, gently, sweetly. The contrast was enough that Garrett’s head spun from it and kissed him back trying to match the slower pace the spirit set.

The tentacles gripped both of their cocks tight before again loosening back into a slick glide. Blue light flickered and flashed and then ebbed back out again as Anders flowed into control again continuing the kiss and then Justice again. Anders—or maybe Justice—twined their tongues together as the tentacles fucking them started to thrust harder into each of them, and it was Anders that pulled back with a cry as a pair of finger thin tentacles snapped against his nipples.

The coil of pleasure pulled tighter, searing his nerves. Garrett gasped and writhed in the tentacle’s grip, he wasn’t going to last long like this, too many years spent keeping everything pent up. Too many years where they danced around each other, always seeming like they’d close the distance and then backing off at the last moment. He locked his eyes on Anders, “I’m close.”

Anders nodded, “Keep your eyes on me?”

Garrett shuddered and managed a small grin, “I will if you will.” The tentacles had shifted their rhythm at some point so that they were each getting pushing into each other at the same time and rate. Slick from the tentacles and their own sweat they slid against each other again and again.

Anders opened his mouth to reply and ended up moaning instead, gasped and tried again, “I don’t think I could look away if I tried. I— _hng_ —I’ve dreamed about being with you for years now.” He let out a self deprecating laugh. “I’m still afraid that I’ll wake up.” He leaned his forehead against Garrett’s again with a sad smile.

“I’m-” Garrett gasped for a moment before continuing firmly, “I'm g-going to be right there with you when you wake up from now on.” The coil of pleasure felt like the barest touch could topple him over that edge.

Anders’ eyes went soft and hopeful at that, he swallowed hard on a particularly firm thrust, breath hitching before whispering into the space between them, “Do you really mean t-that?”

Garrett nuzzled their noses together, “For as long as you’ll have me.” The tentacles started to pick up the pace again. Garrett pressed another kiss to his lips again, shaking with the force of the thrusts, the kiss was almost chaste if not for their current situation. He pulled back enough to lean their foreheads together again, their eyes still locked, each of them were past the point of talking. 

The room pulsed with light that ebbed in and out as Justice flickered with them. Amber eyes flickered back and forth from blue fire and back again to Amber. Everything narrowed down to those eyes and lips occasionally brushing as they each gasped in turn. Pleasure thrummed like a crescendo playing across his body pulling everything tighter and tighter before suddenly shattering sweet and _sharp,_ and pulling a scream out of Garrett.

Anders dove forward, his eyes almost wild, to capture his lips and shuddered through his own orgasm. The tentacles smeared their spend together over both of their cocks as the tentacles stroked them through till the shudders stopped.

Time seemed to go quiet. They kissed for a long time through the aftermath, floorboards creaked with the shifting movements of the tentacles, and the whole room was almost humid from the slickness and warmth of the tentacles covering the room. It should have been disturbing. At the very least a _little_ jarring. But the only thing that seemed to matter was the body pressed to his. The warm tired smile and eyes that swirled between amber and brilliant blue light and back again. 

The tentacles started to lower both of them -Garrett actually had his feet flat on the ground- when one of the limbs brushed up against Anders’ cock just like before. And just like before, Anders’ cock twitched at the attention, and the limbs swooped back down and raised Anders back into its embrace. Garrett moaned and felt his own cock jerk at the sight, the tentacles paused again,shuddering and then Garrett found himself being picked right back up again as well. 

It took two more orgasms—one of which was another screaming orgasm—before the tentacles finally let Garrett go. He wobbled over to the back of the tentacle covered clinic and finally managed to close the book. The tentacles and the slick that came with them slowly dissolved into a purple mist letting Anders down for good this time. He crumbled down to the floor, too sated to move. The clinic didn’t look too much worse for wear. A few fixtures needed to be straightened out. The desk and chair needed to be righted, and Anders’ manifesto was scattered over the floor. Suddenly Garrett felt a wave of bone deep weariness sweep through him and tried not to think of how tired Anders must be after all of that.

“My hero!” Anders said weakly with a tired grin from a heap on the floor. 

Garrett walked back to him on legs that felt like pudding. “Don't heroes normally come equipped with swords? Possibly arrows? Some type of weapon surely.” He crouched down and scooped up Anders, and almost toppled when he got to his feet. “Come back to the estate with me?”

“You're shaking,” Anders said firmly. “You're in no condition to go hauling me around.” The scolding probably would have been much more impressive if he wasn't practically limp in his arms; Justice gave a very sluggish flicker as if to agree with Anders.

Garrett grinned and said brightly, “Nonsense. You’re far too light, probably don't eat enough, and I'm fairly certain I could carry you all the way to the Wounded Coast and back on a good day.”

“And on a day when you've had marathon sex?” When Garrett paused and chewed his lip with a small worried frown, Anders went on, “Also we're both naked, I don't think the city guard would much like that.”

“Good point.”

He reached up with a hand to cup Garrett’s face and nodded his head to the walk-in closet he used as a bedroom and said with a cheeky grin, “My place is closer.”

“Also a good point.” Garrett carried his lovers back to the cot that Anders called a bed and laid him out on it. He hesitated next to the cot for a long moment, worriedly chewing his lip.

Anders scooted over, eyes warm and just a little bit hopeful. “It might be a tight fit, but I don’t really think you’re in any shape to go traipsing around Kirkwall either.” Garrett brightened again at that and slid in next to him. Anders flipped the scratchy wool blanket so it covered them both, though with the extra body heat they might not really need the blanket. “Roll over, I want to be the big spoon.”

Garrett laughed and rolled over so they could snuggle close. “Anything you want love.”


End file.
